


Order Meetings & Ritual Discussions

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU of AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Winter Break, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Ritual Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: This small story is an AU of my AU story. It takes place in the winter break of Harry's Fifth Year during an order meeting where a discussion on a potential ritual that Riddle wishes to perform. Though thee is talk of sex it does not actually happen on screen.





	Order Meetings & Ritual Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so as a sort of special treat I am posting this little side story of my alternate version of Harry Potter. This could have fit into the canon version of my alternate universe if I had given Riddle any reason to use sex magic, which I really didn't and so its not canon. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this little additional gift.

**Order Meetings and Ritual Discussions**  
\---------------------------------  
Time: Fifth Year, Late December

Harry knew there was something odd about this meeting, especially with the way the adults were all looking at him. Still he went into the meeting room and sat around waiting for everyone to gather and then someone to begin speaking.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "we recently got word that the Dark Lord is planning on using a ritual to empower himself." A pause before he continues. "He was going to try and use a natural quality to make it stronger."

Giving him a blank look Harry says, "So?" Seeing their disbelief he snorts. "What, of course he would choose me, he did last time why would now be any different." A pause. "What is the quality that he wants to use?"

'So this must be what is bothering them,' Harry thinks to himself as he looks around. The shifty looks they give and the fact that nobody wants to meet his eyes says enough.

Eventually it is Snape who decides enough is enough and snorts. "What nobody wants to say is that its your virginity that the Dark Lord wants."

Many of the adults gasp, whole Molly begins yelling at Snape for such an uncouth way of saying it. Which is why none of them expected for Harry to laugh with no worry.

"Ah. Well, then I hate to disappoint him." A pause. "Actually, no I don't. In fact I am quite glad to disappoint Riddle."

"What do you mean Harry?" Asks the Headmaster.

"Simple. I'm not a virgin." Harry says without missing a beat. "Under any and all definition of being a virgin."

"Now dear, there is no reason to be ashamed." Says Jayne Harwell, one of the newest members of the Order, and also one of its oldest (in age that is).

Harry laughs quite openly at that. "Shame, why would I have shame." He shakes his head. "What, do you think I am a shy boy who wouldn't ask anyone about such things." A pause. "No, that is the opposite of what I am. So I can ensure that I am not a virgin. Not with girls and not with boys." A stop. "Neither oral or vaginal or anal. Nor top or bottom." A glance around to see the shock. "As I said, not a virgin."

Sirius coughs at that as he tries to high his laughter. "Right. Okay. So if he can't use you then should we worry on him using any of your fellows?”

"Weeeeelll," Harry says slightly extended. "I can pretty much say that no one - male or female - in my year group at Hogwarts would meet the definition either." He looks around them. "When I say year group I mean all four houses." Then he looks at Dumbledore. "Including Neville, as a note if you think Riddle will turn his eyes to him." Then he turns towards Snape. "Also neither is Draco, I can personally attest to that."

"Ah, I see." Says Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "Well, that is good to hear then." A pause. "Is this something secret?"

"Nope." Harry says. "Pretty sure the whole student body is aware of our non virgin natures. I personally don't bother to hide it." A slight pause as he decides to see if he should push it, which then makes him decide to and so he says, “Including me making out with numerous males in the Gryffindor common room.” At the shocked looks and utter silence he then turns towards Severus and says, “So if you wish to make it known to Riddle go ahead, its no bother to me."

With that out of the way the rest of the meeting goes pretty quickly. Afterward the group break up and go various ways. In a lounge a gathering happens around where Harry is sitting, with Charlie next to him.

Though small talk was at first occurring eventually silence is in the air. "Ask," Harry says to the room, "I know you want to."

"So you're not a virgin?" Is voiced out, though its hard to immediately tell who said it.

"Nope, not at all. Haven't been for a while now actually." Is Harry's response.

"No offense Harry, but with the Dursley's being the way they are I would have thought you would have had more problems with it." It is Arthur who says that. "In fact that is why we were hesitant, we didn't exactly know where you stood on it."

Nod, nod. "I can understand that," Harry calmly says. "That would have been one path I could have taken." He smiles. "What I did though was basically take everything they hated and feared and decided that it probably wasn't that bad. This includes the whole sex thing."

At this point Sirius looks at the others gathered around, which include all the Weasley children, plus Remus and Hermione. In fact the only one of them not present was Ginny, who was currently visiting Luna. So he grins a roguish grin. "Sooo, any interesting stories you want to tell."

Harry laughs at that then says slyly, "Well, how about this, I have been with almost all the males in my year. Most just once, though a few a couple of times."

"Really?" Sirius exclaims, "Wow. On that you take more after me then you do James, that is for sure."

"Yep. Fred and George were my firsts, and they taught me a lot of the fun activities." Harry then grins at that. "After it got out that I was not against such experimentations the others began to approach me for some good, safe, relaxing stress free fun. Though, I can say that as of right now the only one to top me was Neville."

"Neville, really? I wouldn't have thought him." Bill comments with some surprise in his tone.

"Yeah, for multiple reasons, especially that I trust him. But also it will help boost his confidence, he can say he has done something that as of right now no one else has." Harry then looks at Charlie with a small smile. "Though I can't say never will someone else do that."

The group laughs as Shacklebolt asks. "You mentioned Draco at the meeting, so you had sex with the Malfoy kid."

"Oh yeah. And I have to tell you he is such a bottom." The laughter rings among the group. Which was as close to giving a direct description of what he had got up to.

"Can't say I am shocked." Remus says laughing. "From everything I have heard about him he seems the type."

Sirius then asks. "So with your experiences would you say you enjoy men more than women?"

"Oh yes. Very much so. In fact I have been only with two women and I don't see myself being with any other. The first was a girl in Fred and George's year who had experience, it was more of a lets do it just in case." He stops and says, "And the second, well," as he trails off into silence.

It is Hermione who speaks up. "Me, the second was me." She stops and looks at Harry. "Thanks for being all respectful on that." She then looks at the group. "It was something that needed to be done, I had read from Gregorio's Index of Magical Rituals that there is more negatives than positives on being a virgin." She then blushes which gives an eye raise. "I, ah, asked Professor McGonagall about it."

That gets a laugh from all the adult men. "I bet that was a very awkward conversation."

"Yes. Which is funny since I thought I was desensitized to it after hearing Harry go on and on about things." Hermione says ignoring Harry's yell of "Hey." Which got everyone laughing even more.

What was interesting was that Ron did not have a surprised or upset look on his face. He was laughing along with everyone. Which in some ways confused his siblings as they thought Ron would have been jealous.

At this point Bill pokes Ron in the side and asks, "So brother, how much fun have you had?"

"I'm not a virgin here guys," Ron says, "any way you can look at it. Though I am not as experienced as playboy Harry over there and in truth I enjoy women more than men." Which has the whole group laughing. "Anyway, enough said, so does anyone want to play chess or cards or something?" Which basically changes the subject.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> PS. The description of Draco is another one of those AU of an AU points, though honestly I really adore the image of super subby bottom Draco. hehe


End file.
